


Ошибка

by gronkowski



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, UST, бывшие, в некотором роде fix it, невысказанные чувства, нецензурная лексика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:28:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23383048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gronkowski/pseuds/gronkowski
Summary: По мотивам 6-ой серии. Геральт и Лютик ссорятся, и Лютик, чьё сердце разбито, совершает самую большую ошибку в своей жизни.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion/Valdo Marx
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Ошибка

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Mistake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23205022) by [impalaloompa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/impalaloompa/pseuds/impalaloompa). 



> Лютик здесь много пиздострадает

Золотой солнечный свет пробился сквозь маленькое окно и затопил спальню. Лютик, почувствовав на лице горячий луч, приоткрыл левый глаз, поморщился и уткнулся лицом в подушку. 

Лежать в кровати было мягко, тепло и уютно. Вставать не хотелось.

Лютик попытался было снова заснуть, но тут за его спиной кто-то вздохнул. Чья-то рука по-хозяйски обхватила его за талию.

Он нахмурился. Мысли с трудом ворочались в мозгу. И тут он вспомнил, что было прошлой ночью, и сон как рукой сняло.

— Черт.

Он повернулся на звук. Медленно, чтобы не разбудить лежащего рядом человека.

— Вот бля, — вырвалось у него.

Вальдо Маркс зашевелился, моргнул (у него были такие красивые каре-зеленые глаза) и искривил губы в усмешке.

— Доброе утро, Юлиан, — пробормотал он.

— Отъебись, — Лютик откинулся на подушку. В груди у него заныло нехорошее предчувствие.

— Ну и ну. И это ты говоришь мне после всего, что было у нас вчера?

Лютик сел и спрятал лицо в ладонях, пытаясь совладать с нервной дрожью.

Вальдо с усмешкой смотрел на него, подперев голову рукой.

— Я и забыл уже, как ты хорош в постели, — издевательски произнес он, — забыл, какого это — быть в тебе, ты ведь ненасытный, тебе всегда мало…

— Замолчи, — оскалился Лютик.

— Забавно. Я ведь действительно скучал, — трубадур протянул руку и погладил Лютика по спине.

Лютик дернулся от прикосновения.

— Иди нахуй.

— Ты чего грубишь, солнце мое? Что я тебе такого сделал? Только не говори, что тебе не понравилась прошлая ночь. Я же помню, что заставил тебя стонать от удовольствия…

Лютик, задыхаясь от злости, вскочил с постели, торопливо натянул штаны, схватил рубашку. 

— Уже сбегаешь? А я-то надеялся на еще один раунд с утра, — как ни в чем не бывало, посетовал Вальдо.

— Нет, прошлая ночь была ошибкой, — прошипел Лютик сквозь зубы. Он уже успел застегнуть рубашку и обуться.

— Правда? А вот мне показалось, что ты очень ясно дал понять, что хочешь меня, — Вальдо обиженно надул губы, но по глазам было видно, что он притворяется. 

Лютик, красный от стыда, молча продолжил одеваться.

— Ой, да брось, Юлиан. Ты же любил меня когда-то. Неужели прошлая ночь ничего для тебя не значит?

— А для тебя она что значит, а? — Лютик повернулся к Вальдо, чувствуя, что вот-вот взорвется от ярости, — почему тебе так нравится меня бесить?

Вальдо пожал плечами, и Лютик едва не заорал от бессилия.

На самом деле, Лютик злился больше на себя, чем на трубадура. Лютик прекрасно знал, кто такой Вальдо и чего от него ожидать, и всё равно пришел к нему.

_Он был морально уничтожен после охоты на этого ебаного дракона, после той ссоры в горах, когда человек, которого он любил больше всех на свете, наговорил ему столько ужасных слов, разбил ему сердце и прогнал от себя._

_Он машинально спустился с горы, в полном душевном смятении, не понимая, что теперь делать и куда идти. Несколько недель он шлялся по тавернам, пока не оказался в Цидарисе._

_Там он узнал, что скоро во дворце Лорда состоится пир, и там будет присутствовать один его знакомый трубадур. Лютик заполучил приглашение, чтобы увидеть этого трубадура. Только одним глазком гляну на него, и ничего больше, пообещал он себе._

_Он ужасно страдал от одиночества, поэтому, едва увидев Вальдо, понял, что пропал. Вальдо проявил интерес, пусть и не совсем искренний, к судьбе Лютика, Лютик повелся на его очарование, умные речи, и засиделся с ним до самого конца пирушки. По просьбе Лорда выступил перед гостями с песней, даже спел с трубадуром дуэтом, как раньше, в студенческие дни. Яства были отменны, вино текло рекой, разговоры не умолкали ни на минуту, и Лютику постепенно стало легче — мучившая его острая душевная боль притупилась. А потом Вальдо предложил перебраться в спальню, как в старые добрые времена._

_Лютик дураком не был. Он знал, что утром Вальдо будет насмехаться над ним, но в тот момент ему было всё равно. Он отчаянно хотел тепла, близости, хотел довериться кому-то, потому согласился._

_На всем белом свете не нашлось бы человека, который знал бы Лютика лучше, чем Вальдо Маркс. Ему уступал в этом даже обожаемый Лютиком ведьмак._

_Трубадур точно знал, как нужно ласкать Лютика, что делать с ним, чтобы заставить его стонать от удовольствия. Лютик отключался, таял в его руках, буквально сходил с ума._

_За свою жизнь Лютик сменил немало половых партнеров, но секс с Вальдо Марксом всегда был для него выше всяких похвал._

_Он тешил себя надеждами, что когда-нибудь он достигнет такой степени близости с ведьмаком, но тот ясно дал понять, что не бывать этому._

_Прошлой ночью Лютик уснул в объятиях Вальдо, довольный, почти счастливый.  
_

Сейчас он, конечно, проклинал себя за свою вчерашнюю слабость.

А чертов Вальдо откровенно глумился над ним. Лютик с трудом поборол желание обойти кровать и кулаком стереть эту ухмылочку с лица Вальдо.

— Я такой дурак, — Лютик в отчаянии вцепился себе в волосы и закусил губу чуть ли не до крови, — прибежал к тебе, надеясь забыться.

— А, это все из-за ведьмака, я так и думал, — Вальдо перевернулся на спину и заложил руки за голову.

— Не смей упоминать его. — Грудь Лютика опять прострелила острая боль.

— Ты бросил меня ради него. Не удивлен, что у вас ничего не вышло. Это же ведьмак. Чего ты ожидал?

— Я бросил тебя, потому что ты разбил мне сердце…

— Я был уверен, что рано или поздно ты вернешься в мою постель. Это был лишь вопрос времени.

— Да заткнись ты! — завопил Лютик и бросился к Вальдо с явным намерением придушить. Вальдо перехватил его руки. Они оба рухнули на кровать, некоторое время боролись и пинались, стараясь подмять противника под себя. Победил, конечно, Вальдо — он придавил Лютика спиной к простыням и задрал ему руки над головой, тяжело дыша. По щекам Лютика побежали слезы.

— Отпусти меня, ублюдок!

Вальдо не отпустил. Наоборот, он прижал Лютика к груди, накрыл собой. Лютик не сопротивлялся. Вальдо держал его в объятиях и гладил, успокаивал, так нежно, что Лютику казалось, что не было этих двадцати трех лет, что они снова молодые студенты, что он еще не ушел в свободное плавание и не повстречал Геральта. Ему казалось, что он снова влюблен в трубадура, и любовь эта взаимна.

_Лютику было семнадцать, когда он влюбился в Вальдо Маркса. Он еще не придумал себе прозвище и откликался на имя — Юлиан Альфред Панкрац. Пытался учиться в колледже. Вальдо был чуть старше. Юлиан был в восторге от Вальдо, от его песен и амбиций — Вальдо метил на должность придворного трубадура. Вскоре Вальдо заметил внимание Лютика._

_Их отношения стремительно развивались, Лютик сочинил великое множество глупых любовных песенок — Вальдо утверждал, что они ему нравятся. Вальдо закончил колледж раньше и ушел во взрослую жизнь, и Лютику казалось, что с трубадуром ушла часть его души. Вальдо пообещал дождаться, пока Лютик завершит учебу и начнет вместе с ним жизнь придворного._

_Лютик так и не закончил колледж. Он доводил преподавателей до белого каления, потом практически перестал являться на занятия (ведь это скука смертная), и в конце концов его, что неудивительно, исключили. Дорога из Оксенфурта в высший свет была бы прямой, но вот недоучки без диплома там были не нужны. Поэтому Лютик оставил надежды получить место при дворе и попробовал сделать себе имя по-другому — начал играть и петь в тавернах, чтобы как можно больше людей узнало о нем. Как раз в таверне он однажды повстречал Геральта, и все изменилось._

_Слава Лютика росла не по дням, а по часам. Не прошло и года после того, как он придумал свою «Чеканную монету», как его пригласили в один крупный город в Цидарисе — поучаствовать в фестивале. Лютик ждал этого события с волнением, потому что на фестивале должны были присутствовать все более-менее известные личности королевства, и это был для Лютика шанс пробиться в окружение Лорда._

_Но чем дольше он говорил с высокопоставленными дамами и господами, чем больше слушал разномастных бардов и других исполнителей, тем больше понимал, что ему здесь не нравится. Он понял, что скучно будет сидеть всю жизнь на одном месте, ему хотелось провести жизнь в дороге, исследовать мир. Он желал всюду следовать за ведьмаком и воспевать его в балладах. Он чувствовал, что его место не при дворе, а рядом с Белым Волком._

_— Юлиан, — позвал его сладкий, чарующий голос._

_Лютик обернулся и просиял. Бросился в объятия Вальдо и жадно прижался губами к его губам._

_— Я скучал по тебе, — тихо выдохнул он, пока они стояли, соприкасаясь лбами._

_Вальдо хмыкнул и обхватил Лютика за талию, притянул к себе, увлекая в еще один влажный поцелуй, полез языком в рот. Лютик восхитительно застонал._

_— Я слышал, дела у тебя идут неплохо? — как бы мимоходом бросил Вальдо, и в его голосе прозвучали нотки зависти. — Слава бежит впереди тебя, Лютик. Все знают о честном барде, что странствует с Белым Волком и сочиняет песни о его подвигах._

_Лютик радостно кивнул, по ошибке принимая злобный блеск в глазах Вальдо за гордость, и уткнулся носом ему в шею._

_— Все произошло так быстро._

_— Пойдем найдем местечко потише, без зрителей, — трубадур потянул его за руку ко входу на постоялый двор, где у него была снята комната._

_Лютик и не подумал расспросить Вальдо о его теперешней жизни. Он просто таял от касаний его рук и губ._

_— Пиздец, ты уже потек, — усмехнулся Вальдо, когда Лютик издал бесстыдный стон всего лишь от того, что Вальдо дотронулся до чувствительной кожи на ключице._

_Лютик требовательно поцеловал его, сгорая от желания, и Вальдо оттрахал его там же, у стены. Это было горячо и грязно, и Лютик кончил с громким криком — Вальдо пришлось зажать ему рот рукой._

_Они оба упали на кровать. Лютик, все еще не пришедший в себя после оргазма, постепенно расслабился в руках Вальдо, мерно перебиравшего его волосы, и уснул._

_— Ты мой, Юлиан, и всегда будешь моим. Не забывай об этом, — услышал он, прежде чем провалиться в сон.  
_

Эти слова эхом прозвучали в голове Лютика, и он вывернулся из объятий Вальдо, вытер глаза тыльной стороной ладони, и, отвернувшись, сел на краю кровати.

Вальдо нежно погладил Лютика по спине. Лютик подался навстречу его рукам, ненавидя свое тело за то, что оно так охотно отзывается на прикосновения Вальдо, даже после всего, что тот сделал.

— Мне жаль, Юлиан, — вздохнул трубадур.

— Чего тебе жаль? — Лютик отстранился и уставился на Вальдо гневными голубыми глазами, — ты никогда ни о чём не жалеешь, Вальдо Маркс. Ну давай, удиви меня.

— Тебя мне жаль. Я же вижу, что тебе больно. Может, ты думаешь, что я рад твоим страданиям, но это не так.

— О, это что-то новенькое, — пробормотал Лютик, пряча лицо в ладонях, и поднялся на ноги.

— Юлиан…

— Просто помолчи хоть секунду, хорошо? — и тут Лютик вдруг осознал, что все это время Вальдо был полностью обнажен, и залился краской.

— Да чего ты там не видел, — усмехнулся Вальдо, но всё же прикрыл свою наготу краем одеяла.

— Пошел ты, — привычно огрызнулся Лютик. Ярость его понемногу угасала.

— Юлиан, я правда жалею, что мы расстались, — без тени улыбки сказал трубадур. Лютик почти поверил ему. Отвернулся, чтоб не видно было, как задрожали губы. — Ты еще можешь стать придворным, я тебе помогу. Будем снова вместе, — и нежность голоса Вальдо пробуждала в глубине души Лютика какое-то давно забытое ощущение.

Предложение, надо признать, было соблазнительным. Вальдо дарил ему спокойную жизнь под своим покровительством, уверенность в завтрашнем дне. И Лютик, видят боги, мечтал обо всем этом. Но только не с Вальдо, а с Геральтом.

_Он не думал, что влюбится в ведьмака. Это просто случилось само собой. Чем больше времени проходило с момента их знакомства, чем больше они сближались, тем хуже Лютик чувствовал себя каждый раз, когда их пути расходились. Каждое расставание ощущалось, как удар кинжалом в грудь. Но Лютик не сдавался, он терпел эту боль и непреложно верил, что пройдет неделя, месяц, а может, годы, и они встретятся, он снова испытает этот прилив безграничного счастья, разделив свой путь с Геральтом._

_Он никогда не рассказывал Вальдо о своей любви к Геральту, но Вальдо, умный и проницательный, сам обо всем догадался и не раз поддевал Лютика на эту тему._

_Лютику становилось стыдно за то, что у него есть чувства к другому, и он старался убедить Вальдо, что любит его беззаветно. Вальдо требовал доказательств. Лютик из кожи вот лез, чтобы угодить Вальдо, особенно в постели, но Вальдо не унимался, желая выяснить, где же кончается преданность Лютика, и в конце концов выдвинул абсолютно бесчеловечное требование: он заявил, что если Лютик действительно так любит его, то останется с ним навсегда и думать забудет о своем дурацком ведьмаке._

_Лютик был в смятении, не мог понять, почему Вальдо так жесток с ним, почему ему все мало, почему он специально требует невозможного. В результате они поссорились, и Лютик, злой и расстроенный, сбежал._

_Через месяц он получил приглашение присутствовать на помолвке при дворе королевы Калантэ в Цинтре, нашел ведьмака и попросил его поехать с ним. Во-первых, чтобы тот охранял его во время приема, ведь профессия барда тоже была по-своему опасной, хотя большинство неприятностей случилось с Лютиком по его собственной вине, и, во-вторых, потому что разлука стала невыносимой._

_Они так и не обсудили всего, о чем хотел поговорить Лютик. После приема Геральт, которому судьба вдруг подарила ребенка-неожиданность, просто ушел. Куда? Одним богам ведомо._

_Разочарованный, Лютик снова вернулся в Цидарис и, как побитый пес, появился на пороге Вальдо. Вальдо чуть не лопнул от самодовольства. Он подхватил его на руки, отнес на кровать и довел до бурного оргазма. Лютику было с ним хорошо: он все еще любил ведьмака, но Вальдо Маркс — это Вальдо Маркс._

_Когда он проснулся, Вальдо рядом не было. Он потянулся, ощущая в теле отголоски вчерашнего удовольствия, и пошел искать себе завтрак._

_Поместье было огромное, но Лютик, проведший много времени в компании благородных людей, знал, что все их дома имеют похожую планировку, поэтому сумел не заблудиться по пути на кухню._

_Взяв себе немного вкусного хлеба, он направился назад, но вдруг услышал доносящийся из-за двери голос Вальдо. Он было ускорил шаги, торопясь увидеть своего любовника, как вдруг понял, что тот говорит о нем._

_— Да, ты прав, я провел эту ночь с Лютиком._

_Лютик весь сжался от дурного предчувствия._

_— Я думал, что он тебя бросил, — ответил другой голос._

_— Нет, я знал, что он приползёт назад. У него же больше никого нет. Какая жалость, право, — злорадствовал трубадур._

_У Лютика чуть не остановилось сердце._

_— Он хорошо трахается, это да, но его музыка ужасна. Он бесталанный бродяга, потакающий прихотям толпы, — Вальдо расхохотался, — а моя музыка — искусство, мой дорогой друг._

_Лютик буквально не мог дышать. Он швырнул хлеб на пол, бросился в свою комнату, сам не свой от обиды, и стал ждать Вальдо. Едва Вальдо вошел в спальню, Лютик кинулся на него, осыпая бестолковыми ударами. Вальдо отбежал вглубь комнаты, чтобы между ним и спятившим бардом оказалась кровать._

_— А теперь, Юлиан… — начал он, облизав пересохшие губы._

_— Бесталанный бродяга? — повторил Лютик, неверяще качая головой._

_— О, — с Вальдо моментально слетела дружелюбная маска, его лицо потемнело, он выпрямился, расправил плечи, — подслушивать чужие разговоры нехорошо._

_— Ты был для меня всем, — чуть не плача, сказал Лютик, — я любил тебя._

_— А я любил тебя трахать, — скривился Вальдо. Силы внезапно оставили Лютика, и он опустился на колени там же, где и стоял. Вальдо приблизился к нему. — Мне жаль, милый Юлиан. Я ценил твою любовь, но так как я не единственный, кого ты любишь, я боюсь, между нами все кончено._

_— Что ж, тогда я ухожу, — чуть слышно ответил он._

_Вальдо подошел совсем близко и нежно коснулся рукой плеча Лютика._

_— Отличное решение._

И опять Лютик ощутил ту боль расставания, казалось бы, уже забытую. Трубадур сел и закутался в одеяло, глядя на Лютика с любопытством.

— Я никогда не стану придворным, как ты, — снова распалился Лютик. — Мое место там, в дороге, с…

— С ведьмаком? — ухмыльнулся Вальдо, — Лютик, радость моя, он тебя прогнал. Бедняга Юлиан, никому-то ты не нужен, даже ведьмаку. Разве я не прав? Ты каждый раз возвращаешься ко мне, потому что тебе больше некуда идти.

Лютик сжал кулаки.

— Ведьмаку на тебя плевать. Всем плевать, кроме меня, — он поднялся на кровати на колени, одеяло чуть-чуть развернулось, приоткрывая голый живот.

И в этот момент Лютика, закипавшего от злости, вдруг осенило.

— Я ему нужен, — пробормотал он.

— Что? — рявкнул Вальдо.

— Я нужен Геральту, — Лютик посмотрел Вальдо прямо в глаза.

Конечно, Геральту не плевать на него, иначе зачем было спасать его от джинна? Лютик вспомнил в деталях события того дня.

_Четыре года минули с тех пор, как Вальдо разбил ему сердце. Лютик устал терзаться сожалениями. Он посвятил себя музыке, странствовал по свету с ведьмаком и нашел новую музу в лице графини де Стэль. Он любил ее. Конечно, не так сильно, как Геральта или Вальдо, но эта любовь всё же приглушала боль в сердце. А потом его бросила и графиня. И снова у Лютика заболели старые душевные раны. Никому-то он нужен, никто никогда его не полюбит, он обречен на одиночество. На тот момент, когда Лютик нашел Геральта у озера, он все еще не оправился от разрыва, поэтому скрывал свою боль за шутками и болтовней._

_Джинн попался ему в руки случайно, но Лютик точно знал, что загадать. Прежде всего, он хотел чтобы Вальдо страдал, страдал, как можно сильнее._

_— Пусть Вальдо Маркса, трубадура из Цидариса, хватит удар, и прощай._

_Во-вторых, он больше не хотел быть один._

_— Графиня де Стэль да примет меня обратно с распростертыми объятиями и почти без одежды._

_В-третьих… А какая разница? Третье желание он загадать не успел. Если бы его спросили, что он все-таки хотел потребовать у джинна, он ответил бы, что желал тогда славы и богатства, но на самом деле он бы загадал, чтобы Геральт обрел покой._

_А потом джинн напал. Геральт повез потерявшего голос Лютика к целителю, затем — к чародею. Геральт все подгонял лошадь, боясь не успеть, и успокаивал Лютика — разве стал бы он так делать, если бы ему было всё равно, что случится с бардом?_

_Ну почему его спасла именно Йеннифер?_

_Ебаная Йеннифер._

_Почему из всех чародеев континента Геральт попал именно к ней, да еще и влюбился в нее? Лютик любил Геральта долгие годы, и тот его в лучшем случае игнорировал, а чародейка, появившись в жизни Геральта, потрахалась с ним буквально через полчаса после знакомства. Это было как удар под дых — смотреть на них сквозь окно, и радость от того, что Геральт жив, быстро сменилась обидой._

_Лютик молчал по пути назад, в город. Он знал, что его необычное молчание тревожит Геральта, и знал также, что Геральт спишет это на то, что Лютик до сих пор переживает, что оказался на грани смерти. Когда он начал дрожать от холода и переживаний, Геральт взглянул на него своими прекрасными янтарными глазами и предложил одеяло. Лютик был благодарен ему._

_Геральту заботился о нем._

_А еще Геральт нарушил тишину первый._

_— Кто такой Вальдо Маркс?_

_Лютик тяжело вздохнул, проглотил ком в горле, собрался с мыслями и рассказал Геральту обо всем, только не упомянул свои чувства к нему. И даже не расплакался, хотя думал, что не сдержится. Когда он закончил рассказ, у него возникло ощущение легкости, будто камень с души упал. Геральт внимательно слушал Лютика, время от времени хмыкал, и, когда Лютик наконец замолчал, невнятно произнес:_

_— Мне жаль, что у тебя так вышло с Вальдо Марксом. Правда, я сочувствую._

_Лютик посмотрел на него с улыбкой, молчаливо благодаря и за то, что выслушал, и за то, что жизнь спас. Тепло разлилось в груди. Геральту было не всё равно, что с ним._

_С той минуты Лютик редко вспоминал трубадура. Он наслаждался жизнью, следуя за ведьмаком, сочинял баллады. Они с Геральтом сблизились. Однажды Геральт, договариваясь с каким-то селянином насчет заказа, назвал Лютика своим другом — Лютик чуть не умер от радости. Их отношения явно развивались._

_Через несколько месяцев они оказались в Цидарисе, охотясь на грифона. Геральт быстро разделался с этой тварью — Лютик ныл, что ему не о чем писать балладу. Где же брать вдохновение, мать вашу, если ничего не происходит?_

_И ничего не происходило, пока они не зашли в таверну. Только тогда Лютик наконец вспомнил, в каком королевстве они находятся._

_— Черт, — Лютик опустил голову, надеясь, что человек за прилавком его не узнает, и поспешил занять стол в самом дальнем углу._

_Недоумевающий Геральт заплатил за две комнаты и присоединился к Лютику. Пододвинул ему кружку с элем._

_— Что с тобой такое? — поинтересовался он._

_Лютик схватил кружку, торопливо сделал большой глоток и нервно сказал:_

_— Я надеюсь, он меня не заме…_

_— Ух ты, какие люди! — прозвучал рядом сладкий, чарующий голос._

_— Блять! — простонал Лютик.  
_  
_Ну каковы были, мать их, шансы, что они столкнутся с Вальдо Марксом в таверне? Как будто в огромном Цидарисе мало таверн! Судьба явно издевалась над Лютиком._

_— Юлиан Альфред Панкрац, — паясничая, протянул мужчина с блестящими каре-зелеными глазами._

_— Кто такой Юлиан? — нахмурился Геральт._

_— Это… Это я, Геральт. Просто дай нам минуту, хорошо? — Лютик встал на ноги и кивнул в сторону выхода._

_Вальдо цокнул языком и последовал за Лютиком, одарив ведьмака кривой улыбкой. Лютик вылетел из дверей таверны, протопал несколько метров вниз по переулку, затем резко развернулся и ткнул пальцем в трубадура._

_— Ты!.. — прошипел он. — Гори в аду._

_— Ничего себе приветствие. Сколько лет, сколько зим! И что, даже не обнимешь старого друга? — Вальдо раскинул руки._

_— Старого… кого? — Лютик аж раскрыл рот от возмущения, — не знаю, что ты там о себе думаешь, Вальдо Маркс, но ты точно никакой мне не друг._

_— А ты, я смотрю, никак не отстанешь от ведьмака. Однажды это закончится очень плохо. Для тебя._

_— Геральт, в отличие от тебя, мне как раз настоящий друг, и я…_

_— И ты все поешь свои дрянные песенки. Ты обучался в Оксенфурте, но все, чему научился — слагать эти дурацкие баллады? Не стыдно, Юлиан? — окрысился Вальдо._

_— Люди хотя бы знают меня! Никто не слышал о придворном музыканте Вальдо Марксе, а я, я сделал себе имя!_

— _Ты глупый неблагодарный сопляк, — не на шутку завелся Вальдо, медленно наступая на Лютика, — да если бы не я, ты бы…_

_— Если бы не ты, я бы что? А? Давай, Вальдо. Расскажи мне, что любовь к тебе — лучшее, что было в моей жизни!_

_— Я не помешаю? — произнес кто-то грубоватым голосом. Вальдо и Лютик дружно повернули головы._

_Перед ними стоял Геральт собственной персоной._

_— Пошел нахуй, ведьмак, — рявкнул Вальдо, — это не твое дело._

_Геральт поймал взгляд Лютика._

_— Вальдо Маркс? — уточнил он._

_Лютик кивнул._

_— Хм._

_Геральт врезал Вальдо кулаком по морде. От всей души. Вальдо вскрикнул и попятился, зажимая руками разбитый в кровь нос._

_Лютик беззвучно хихикнул._

_— Пойдем, Лютик, день был долгий, — сказал Геральт, повернулся и ушел. Лютик поспешил за ним, ликуя — Геральт заступился за него._

_С тех пор Лютик не видел Вальдо.  
_

До сегодняшнего дня.

— Я ему нужен, — повторил Лютик, улыбаясь воспоминаниям.

Вальдо фыркнул.

— Думай, что хочешь, Юлиан, но я-то знаю правду: на всем белом свете ты нужен только мне.

Но Лютик уже не слушал. Мысли с бешеной скоростью вертелись в его голове.

— Я такой идиот, — выдохнул он.

— Наконец-то ты признал это, — Вальдо скрестил руки на груди.

— Спасибо, — к великому удивлению трубадура, Лютик вдруг быстро поцеловал его в щеку, а затем бросился собирать свои вещи. Вальдо наблюдал за ним, открывая и закрывая рот, как рыба, вытащенная из воды. — Мне нужно бежать. Ночь с тобой была ошибкой, и с этим уже ничего не поделать, но я допустил еще одну ошибку. Вот ее я еще могу исправить, — он схватил лютню и оглянулся на оцепеневшего Вальдо. — Прощай, Вальдо Маркс.

— Нет, Юлиан, подожди!

Лютик выскользнул из комнаты, пронесся через холл, выбежал на улицу и припустил бегом по дороге.

Он был небезразличен Геральту.

Геральт любил его. Именно поэтому он сказал ему эти ужасные слова тогда, в горах. На чужого человека ты не накричишь вот так, а на родного — да, ведь люди всегда ранят своих любимых. Геральт, несомненно, любил Йеннифер, но и Лютика — _тоже_. Поэтому он не выдержал и оттолкнул их обоих. Теперь Лютик, слава богам, понял это.

Он должен был остаться с Геральтом. Уходить от него было большой ошибкой. Но теперь Лютик мог это исправить.

Он нашел Геральта через четыре дня. Ему повезло наткнуться на крестьянина, который рассказал, что три дня назад Белый Волк спас его от монстров. Слухи привели Лютика к маленькому постоялому двору. Снаружи была привязана Плотва. Лютик остановился, потоптался на месте. Сердце отчаянно колотилось.

Потом он глубоко вдохнул и зашел в таверну, быстро оглядел находящихся там людей. Заприметил в дальнем углу мрачную фигуру Геральта.

Геральт поднял голову и нахмурился. Лютик двинулся к нему навстречу.

— Здравствуй, Геральт.

Геральт вскочил на ноги.

— Лютик? Что ты здесь делаешь? Я… прости…

— Тихо, Геральт, — прервал его Лютик. Ведьмак удивленно замолчал. Лютик помедлил, боясь ответа, и всё же спросил: — Геральт, ты меня любишь?

Геральт ответил не сразу, будто ком в горле мешал ему сказать. Но наконец он справился с волнением, подошел ближе к Лютику и взял его руки в свои.

— Да. Да, Лютик. Прости меня, я…

— О-о, слава небесам, — воскликнул Лютик, чувствуя, что слезы вот-вот хлынут у него из глаз.

Он подошел к Геральту вплотную и прижался губами к его губам. Геральт ответил на поцелуй, перебирая пальцами волосы Лютика. Потом Лютик оторвался от губ Геральта, нежно взял его лицо в свои ладони и заглянул прямо в глаза. 

Он так долго ждал этого. Это было все, о чем он мечтал — стать нужным, желанным, любимым.

Геральт порывисто обнял его, и сердце Лютика запело от радости.

Ради этого момента стоило столько страдать и терпеть — Лютик наконец обрел свое счастье.


End file.
